Across the Table
by Mr. Fishy
Summary: Merely inches away. ONESHOT


His insides ached. His stomach turned. She was near. He could smell her lavender perfume and hear her dizzy carefree laugh. Jake Ryan stood leaning against the wall. His breath was coming fast and head floating in and out of the conversation they had only three days prier to this.

His face flushed not only from the warm ballroom but from the knowledge of her presences. The speakers were playing an unknown tune and a man walked up on stage as the clocks hit 7:00 sharp.

"If you would, ladies and gentlemen please find your seats. The Teen Awards ceremony will begin in a matter of minutes. Thank-you"

Hannah waved goodbye to the group of giggling superstars and began searching for her assigned seat. "Just get through this." She whispered to herself for confidence. So far it wasn't working.

She spotted her name towards the back of the room and quietly thanked her lucking stars. A perfect spot in case of a quick exit. In her Hannah state of mind she was enjoying the party. Laughing and catching up with old friends. Flirting with any available male star just for fun.

But she quickly became scared shy Miley once seeing him backed up against the white wall. Miley cursed herself for being so stupid. But Hannah tells her to forget it and forget him. Two voices are screaming for attention in her mind. Who to listen to?

Jake walked around for a brief moment searching for his nametag. Seeing it on a round table towards the back next to a small blonde he walked over. Once seated he smiles as the women turns her head.

"Hey I-" He begins but his voice stops and he swallows hard.

Miley is silent.

"Miley I want you to know…"

Jake is quickly interrupted. The lights dim and the hosts walk out all smiles. The crowd applauds. Jake and Hannah/Miley are still.

Oh if only, if only. He thinks. Miley is staring at the stage and nowhere else. Jake is looking at her intently. Look at me! His mind screams. She looks nice tonight. Her brunette hair would have looked better. He smiles weakly at the thought.

Miley's entire body is roaring with the urge to slap him. That, or kiss his madly just for the shake of it. Jake Ryan was always a very good kisser. But instead she focuses on the actors laughing at some lame per-planned joke.

He didn't want you. Her strong Hannah side confessed softly. But Miley's heart was breaking. Three days. He'd vanished for three days after she reveled her big secret. He was shocked but she thought their two year romance would have conquered anything. Wrong again.

Jake was going to die if he didn't talk to her or touch her in a comforting way. She was straining a smile and forcing a laugh. But he couldn't. This was live TV. And they were surrounded by people. One move on his part would send the pictures rolling and crazy stories flying. He couldn't risk her career

He looked at her again.

Fuck reasoning!

Miley was growing tense. Her back hurt from sitting so straight and Jake flippin' Ryan was acting weird.

Jake slowly propped his hand onto the white linen table cloth. He moved his water over and looked anywhere but Miley.

His fingers began to inch toward hers. Looking out of the corner of his eye he stopped. She hadn't noticed. He coughed and straightened his back. Act cool. She was so close just centimeters away. Jake's forehead began to sweat. She probably hates you.

It was just strange. His perfect small town girl was secretly Hannah Montana? He needed time to adjust. It just didn't make sense. He'd seen Hannah loads of time at parties. And sure their eyes were similar. But their personalities just didn't mesh.

Hannah was a popstar. She was a high class princess only with better manners. Miley was well everything he wanted. Jake Ryan needed time to understand. All those times he spent telling "Hannah" about Miley he was telling her? All those small talk conversations were with Miley? He wouldn't have been able to keep up such an act.

Shaking his head he cleared all past happenings from his mind. Time to get her back. He felt his cheeks heat as he touched her thumb.

Miley jumped. Good thing the lights were off and a short movie clip was playing or that definitely would have been noticed. Jake saw her reaction but he didn't stop. He then moved over her four fingers. Gently caressing.

Miley's breath was gone. What is he thinking?! His hand cupped hers. Miley could no longer think. What were they arguing about? Jake stoked her palm. What was her name? He sheepishly turned to her and saw her dazed expression.

"Miley…" Jake's voice was husky.

She turned her face to him showing her sad confused eyes.

"And the award for the best hit television series goes to…" The announcer began opening the cream colored envelope.

"Miley please let me explain. Come with me." Jake pleaded.

"I-" Was all she could say before the announcer cried.

"Zombie High! Jake Ryan come claim your prize!"

The cameras all went to Jake and Hannah. Everyone clapped and pictures began flashing.

Quickly Hannah let go of Jake's hand. He stood and smiled. His heart hurt and his hand never felt so cold.

As soon as the attention was off her Miley ran. She slipped into the background. Jake shook hands and received his fancy trophy. He thanked everyone for their support and walked off backstage.

"Hey Jake they want an interview!"

"Not now!" He growled. Miley was the only thing on his mind.

Tossing his manger his trophy Jake passed through the backstage crew and right out the back door that lead outside.

Miley's black heels clicked the cement as she walked in the dark. No longer caring about the highly expensive dress she let it trail behind her.

Jake couldn't find her. She was gone. Feeling himself lose control he hung his head. She wasn't at the table nor hanging around any stray corners outside. Deciding on going back inside and hitching a ride with a friend he turned the knob of the backstage door.

Click. Clack. Click. Clack. Looking over his shoulder Jake saw a lone figure walking toward the small garden area.

Collapsing on a small bench Miley kicked off her heels. Her ride would be arriving soon. Leaning back she watched the cloudy sky, counting the visible stars.

Jake crept from behind the corner. There she sat heels off legs folded Indian style on a wooden bench. Her head was back letting her long brown curls fall back. Jake walked forward and sat next to her.

Hearing someone Miley's head snapped up.

"What do you want?" She asked peeved.

"To talk." Jake said picking up the Hannah wig lying next to him.

"Fine." Miley sighed.

"I'm really sorry." He started.

"No your not." Miley said bored.

"Don't say that. I just needed some time. It was weird." Jake defended.

"Whatever." Miley huffed.

"Don't shut me out!" Jake demanded taking her hand. "I want this to work."

Miley felt him squeeze her hand. She turned to him. His face was frowned and determined.

"You do?" Miley asked.

"Yes." Jake said. "And I want Miley. Not Hannah."

She smiled. He wanted her- Miley Stewart.

"Ok." She grinned.

"Ok!" Jake said his face glowing.

He held her hand close and leaned in. He gently pressed his lips to her cheek. They weren't ready for any more.

A small black car pulled up. "That's my ride." Miley said taking her Hannah wig and putting it on. She watched him sitting there. His blue tie loosened and hair frazzled.

Jake nodded as Miley asked, "Would you like a ride?"

He agreed and they piled into the back.

"All set Miss. Montana?" The driver questioned.

Miley looked to Jake and smiled. "Yes."

This could work. Give it time. As Miley rested her head on Jake's shoulder a thought came to her. I'm glad he reached across the table.

End

….

Right, so just a little side note thing: In case you're confused with the Hannah/Miley personalities- That's just how I see it. Hannah Montana is a big time popstar she can't be all shy and self consensus like Miley. So I thought those two completely people in the same body would contribute a lot of confusion and spilt ideas. Anyway please review and constructive criticism is loved. Thank-you for reading.

Lazy Days


End file.
